criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Skulls
The victims are Antonio Smith and Edith Smith. They were skinned to a skull and abandoned in a warehouse. The killer is motorcycle gang racer, Jackie Ashworth. Jackie killed Antonio and Edith because they asked to pay the race money. Jackie said to Antonio and Edith he didn't have enough money to pay the race money. Antonio and Edith forced Jackie to pay in two days. After two days passed, Antonio and Edith packed all the goods in Jackie's house. Jackie was sad, and planned to kill them at night. When Antonio and Edith were racing, Jackie set land mines in the street, Jackie stole the land mines in "Karkaroff Weapons Shop". When Antonio and Edith went to the street that had been rigged with mines, the tires touched the mines and exploded. Jackie put the bodies in the warehouse and skinned the two alive. The Judge sentenced Jackie to life imprisonment with no chance of parole. Victim *'Antonio Smith' (Him and his brother was skinned alive in a warehouse) Murder Weapon *'Skinning Knife' Killer *'Jackie Ashworth' Suspects Jackie Ashworth (The Fire Motorcycle gang leader) Age 20 Weight 171 lbs Eyes Blue Blood O Height 6'0 Hair Blonde Profile and Appearance : The suspect is a racer gang - The suspect has a scratch - The suspect skin is white - The suspect is asthmatic Johny Karkaroff (The owner of "Karkaroff Weapons Shop") Age 30 Weight 200 lbs Eyes Brown Blood AB Height 6'4 Hair White Profile and Appearance : The suspect has a scratch - The suspect is asthmatic Eduardo Smith (Father of Antonio Smith and Edith Smith) Age 41 Weight 250 lbs Eyes Black Blood B Height 6'4 Hair Black Helena Smith (Mother of Antonio Smith and Edith Smith) Age 39 Weight 195 lbs Eyes Green Blood AB Height 5'9 Hair Blue Profile and Appearance : The suspect skin is white Killer's Profile *The killer has a scratch *The killer is a racer *The killer has asthma *The killer blood type is O *The killer skin is white Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Warehouse (Clues : Victims body, Phone, Camera.) *Autopsy Victims body (Result : Killer has a scratch) *Examine Phone (Clues : Eduardo Smith missed call) *Talk to Eduardo Smith *Investigate Smith's Family House (Clues : Pocket) *Examine Pocket (Result : Skinning Knife) *Examine Skinning Knife (Result : Killer weapons) *Go to next chapter Chapter 2 *Karkaroff want to talk *Investigate Karkaroff Weapons Shop (Clues : Broken glass) *Examine Broken Glass (Result : Killer blood) *Investigate Route 59 (Clues : Exploded Motorcycles) *Examine Exploded Motorcycles (Clues : Finger print) *Talk to Jackie Smith *Investigate Jackie Smith house (Clues : Medicine Canister) *Examine Additional Investigation *Talk to Helena Smith *Investigate Kitchen (Clue : Broken Medal) *Repair the Broken Medal (Result : Medal) *Give Helena Smith the Medal (Gifts : 2000 Coins) *Talk to Karkaroff *Investigate Karkaroff Weapons Shop (Clue : Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result : HK416 Rifle) *Give the HK416 to Karkaroff (Gifts : HK416 Rifle) *Talk to Eduardo Smith *Investigate Antonio and Edith Room (Clues : Teared jackets) *Repair the teared jackets (Result : Racer Jackets) *Give the jackets to Eduardo Smith (Gifts : Racer Jacket)